dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 4
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = First Blight: Chapter 4 |name = The First Blight: Chapter 4 |subtitle = Griffons Take Flight |number DAO = 207 (+1TSP, +6WK) |category DAO = Books and Songs |location DAO = Book in Arl of Denerim's Estate - Interior |number DAI = 43 (+3JoH, +3TD, +1T) |category DAI = History |location DAI = Suledin Keep - during the Call Me Imshael or Capturing Suledin Keep side quests |see also = |image = Grey Warden slider.jpg |px = 270px |related = * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 1 - The Second Sin * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 2 - Dumat Rises * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 3 - The Dwarves Fall * Codex entry: The Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition |text = Founded at Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, the Grey Wardens offered humanity hope in its darkest hour. Veterans of decades of battles with the darkspawn came together, and the best among them pledged to do whatever was necessary to stem the tide of darkness that swept across the land. These great humans, elves, and dwarves pooled their knowledge of the enemy and formed a united front to finally put a stop to the archdemon's rampage. And stop it they did. Ballads are still told today of the first Grey Warden charge into the waves of darkspawn at the city of Nordbotten—each Warden facing 10 or 20 darkspawn at a time. Squadrons of Grey Wardens mounted on their mighty griffons, soaring through the blackened skies and battling the terrible archdemon with spear and spell: Oh, what a sight it must have been! Incredibly, the Grey Wardens won that first battle. They raised their arms in victory, and suddenly there was hope. The Grey Wardens led the lands of men and the last stalwart defenders of the dwarven halls against the hordes of the archdemon Dumat for the next hundred years, gaining and losing ground, but never backing away. From all over Thedas, they recruited whoever possessed the skill and strength to raise the Grey Wardens' banner, making no distinction between elven slave or human nobleman, and finally, nearly two centuries after the first Old God rose from the earth, the Grey Wardens assembled the armies of men and dwarves at the Battle of Silent Plains. It was then that Dumat finally fell and the First Blight ended. The Tevinter Imperium would face a new challenge with the coming of the prophet Andraste. Thoughts of the Blight grew distant. With Dumat's defeat, the darkspawn were considered no longer a threat—but with the wisdom of hindsight, we know that conceit proved foolish indeed. The task of the Grey Wardens was far from over. —From ''Tales of the Destruction of Thedas, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry Scholar'' }} es:Entrada del códice: La primera Ruina: capítulo 4 Category:Brother Genitivi (source) Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Grey Warden lore Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)